I'll be your escape
by dolchevita07
Summary: It may not be love, but the lips that she presses with the last remnants of the heady air, so alluring and sweet, filled with weight and all the pain that he felt. A small tremor spreads through the body, giving unprecedented heat. It may not be love, but they need it now. Just that and nothing else.


The young girl sat down on the edge of the roof of one of the buildings, which survived more than those that stood from him not so far. Wind was quite strong and a bit cool, that gave it sense of euphoria and relaxation. With this wind, many of her concerns were disappearing. And it could not but rejoice. Harumi had a look around: so many ruins, so much pain I feel now people under her. Not for the first day the girl was plagued by thoughts, conscience and shouts, but to reach out to girls does not work. Became feel sorry for those people that lose their family, but she somehow remained an orphan.

What would her real parents think of her? What about her foster care and Hutchins? They raised her and trusted her, holding her responsible, but she didn't want her. Quite selfish. And she realized it long ago. The art of lying and cheating, worked out over months of training, gathering people to help her implement the plan, collecting information about artifacts and its current enemies — all this took a lot of time and effort, but she achieved the goal. What's next? The anger and vengeance that befell the inhabitants of this city — her home — did not bring that exotic taste of pleasure. The soul is just empty.

\- Is that what you wanted? Revenge? Well, we're even now, but what are you going to do now? he was screaming and the words were running through her head day after day.

The once emerald eyes became dark chocolate, looked at her with contempt, anger and... resentment. The guy's eyes lingered in the soul and did not let go.

She enjoyed the night coolness and the stars that illuminated the once most beautiful city and gradually disappeared, drowning in a dark shroud of this beautiful time of day. The voices came again and again from below. The girl had long believed that I could be free, but somehow it was not. The blonde drew his gun and looked at himself. What could be in her soulless eyes? Looking for honor and dignity? But she knew that the honor has long been exhausted, and this is no gentle inside fettered her tormented consciousness, leaving no hope for light.

Harumi lay down on the surface of the roof. Dusty, damp, but it could not touch and get to worry about such trifles now worried about her much less. Thoughts were exhausting and limbs were aching, she tried to succumb to this alluring silence, but this plan failed miserably. Resigned to this, she grew up and looked around again all the space in front of her. Clashes with the remaining members of the collapsed team of her enemies have become commonplace. But she missed something. On something warm and tender. What seemed to her nonsense, but realizing how everything is so delusional, she learned to take for granted.

Over time, she realized what was missing. God, how did she end up like that? Why does her life become like a soap Opera? Funny and naive. What could have happened in the skirmishes between these two people? Fight for battle, nothing more. Sometimes, because of boredom, she could yazvit, pressure on the patient, telling him about his father. And in these cases, he often lost to his ninja skills and lost, but the virgin did not even touch him, none of them touched anyone. She was just already bored in this town, and the only game he was so deprived of pleasure she was not going to.

Lloyd was so fucking naive. Or she thought so, or maybe he pretends so? It was easy and simple to manipulate. But it seemed to be good, very good, everything went in her favor! His love that now she is not watching his behavior, not surprisingly, drugged his mind, not allowing you to think clearly. She used to use it, but she was scared back then in the jungle. Was afraid that the heartbeat he could, and may, at the snap of a finger to hurt her, after learning about her plans and personality, faithfully protecting his friends and family. She was afraid of another. To become attached to him is her fatal mistake.

In the jungle, she knew she would be safe with him until the secret was revealed. But he is not so stupid that for the sake of a girl that he met less than two weeks ago, to leave those with whom he spent his entire adult life. She believed that he would be blinded by his popularity and fame, but when she met him, she realized that she was wrong. Yeah, not the first time.

The guy had a heavy share, and the more time she spent with him, the more she saw him as an alternative reflection of herself. Abandoned, someone who should not play their roles, who was not given the right to choose their own life and freedom. And damn it, he was able to Wake up in her conscience and the feelings that she had to teach to suppress for a long time!

The only question that tormented her mind most-why the pain of losing his family did not change it? Why doesn't he give up his principles, go on with the life that he wanted to get rid of? She wouldn't understand. At least for now.

For a huge full house there was a dissatisfied roar and some fuss. It made her hearing to strain to come up for a time from his thoughts. Climbing over the wall separating her from the side, the girl tried to approach as quietly as possible and look around curiously, catching the look of the figure of a man who was so angry and furious she did not see.

Who's here? Show yourself! suddenly he roared in an authoritative manner.

Well, you can have fun today. What else is left for her, except to observe the "most interesting" classes of her colleagues?

\- Someone's not in the mood today? - again. Again his sugary-sweet voice she calls out to him from behind, not even attempting to attack.

He kept silent. She's bored. He really wasn't going to fight, protect or protect anything or anyone today. Their relationship, of course, were quite tense and on the verge of failure, but they both would not hurt to take a little break from this acting game, a lifetime.

\- Bad day? the young woman merely smiled at the silent response.

— Oh, Yes! Except for the fact that your father, in fact, risen from the dead, and even bringing chaos to the whole town, and the only one who could help is dead now, it is not the most common, a good Sunny day, nothing new! he replied sarcastically in a loud voice, with a hint of despair and anger. I wonder how many of those losses he's been through. Because of this she doesn't know.

— You join us, we new soldiers will not interfere, — blond shrugged and sat down not too far and not too close to the guy, considering the situation quite amusing, given recent events.

How much have you hear, all the same monotone answers.

— As the nobility. But if anything, you know what to do. You're boring some today, even kill a pity, really, and you're bored? - pretend-offended voice gives it.

\- You'd only hurt people. I don't have time and desire to continue this pointless conversation, Lloyd stood up abruptly and turned his back to her, stepping in the other direction.

He seems to have really hurt his value. All her life she despised the people that robbed others the peace, happiness, and brought evil, but now she has come to this, Harumi is trying to use those chances, spurned it from the green ninja.

\- I'm not done talking to you! the blue-eyed woman shouted, trying to continue, but being interrupted, she pursed her lip.

\- We have nothing to talk about! — it seemed that in his eyes is no room for anything other than outright hatred and hostility to it.

You listen! — angered by this behavior, knowing that she is to blame, she roughly pulled his arm, trying to catch his elusive eyes.

\- Why should I listen to you? he screams. It seems that their cries were so loud that they reached the bottom of the Mariana trench.

\- Do you have a choice? - she asked a counter question that, as expected, could calm it.

— In general... I am... Look, I know my actions are unforgivable, and I'm not sure I can change anything, but just know, I'm really sorry. Yes, you were right when you said I was doing something stupid! I realize and understand that I have brought too much pain and fear. But and you try understand me, I, too, man, and I, too, feel pain, sadness and offense! I want everything back to what it was before, but we both know it's impossible, so just know that I never wanted it to be! — breaking with the familiar voice, she hesitantly looked into his face, which was varied in emotions and digesting all this information.

This was not in her plans. Everything happened as if in a fog. And, she thought, but his face clearly flashed something eerily familiar and so dear to my heart.

That's all I wanted to hear, that's it. You've asked her aching devastated soul, filled with this warmth that emanated from his smile that he gave her once.

Did not feel the cold and exclusion, though before that, there was not the same person that eyes could drill into her soul, another wound that was healed just by his gaze.

Maybe there will never be a previous relationship between them, or even a hint of them. But, now one senses such a ease and freedom from something terrible and heavy, that was pulling its all of this time straitjacket down.

A moment - their hearts merge in one rhythmic round dance. Of time they will lose their assigned roles. MiG-and they have seconds and a small share of happiness and mutual understanding.

Maybe it's not love, but his lips, which she with the last remnants of the intoxicating air crushes, such alluring and sweet, filled with weight and all the pain he experienced. Small tremor spreads through the body, giving unprecedented heat. It may not be love, but they need it now. Only this and nothing more.

This sweet torture and the battle of tongues stuck to the sky, intoxicating. Anyway, Lloyd's a stupid, but sweet idiot. Maybe just her and nobody else.


End file.
